The Untold Stories
by SuperKayJin
Summary: A series of unpublished one shots featuring Chad and Sharpay.


**The Untold Stories**

_Sunlight Yellow and Spotless White_

**AN**: A series of angles on ChadPay

Uncontrollable rage coursed through his body and made him numb. His voice would not come to him at this moment. There was no strength left in his body to even attempt a physical reaction. He was completely and utterly defeated and the irony was he only had himself to blame.

For years he had fooled himself, about the reality of their situation. He had been guilty of wilfully blurring the edges of their relationship by thinking that deep down she cared for him. He realized now that each time he achieved his physical release with her, he lost a piece of his inner self only for it to be replaced by a piece of her but for her it was not the same.

Right now he took this moment to make a full accounting. Six years of them using each other physically and he had nothing at all to show for it. In fact the only thing that could have justified their entire time together, was gone. Cruelly taken away by the selfish person she truly was.

There was nothing left right now, only numbness.

Without another word he turned away and walked out of the apartment building. His driver was waiting for him and he must have seen the look in his face because the older man opened the passenger door with a solemn look on his face.

He got into the car and the door was closed soon after. There was only one destination to go and he wouldn't have to say it.

As the car slowly pulled away taking him home, he allowed himself to let it all sink in again.

This time without her haughty expression looking at him, he could truly be himself.

His lauded self-control that had seen him face down the toughest opposition on the court and in the business world shattered.

He placed his head in his hands and slowly began to weep.

She wondered to herself if all she was good for was breaking people. After six years she had everything she had ever wanted. She was a celebrated Broadway star with the world at her feet. She was independent and had achieved happiness of a kind.

She was far removed from the girl who had tried to seduce a taken man instead she was a wanton woman who had her needs satisfied by his best friend.

It was twisted that she loved the one man who could never love her and she was fucked by the one man who probably did.

She knew that he loved her. It was obvious despite his extreme efforts to hide it. A woman knew when a man loved her.

She had confirmed that when she had thrown him away when the man she had loved for the longest came back into her life.

She still remembered him coming to her when his marriage was in an extreme rough patch. It seemed that his life had not been all glitter and roses. They had gotten drunk and she had offered her embrace to comfort him and he had taken it.

It was only when he almost kissed her that he came to his senses. The look of intense loathing in his eyes still haunted her to this day. The disgust he had for himself and for her was enormous. She knew then that he would never love her and after that moment he would never even want to speak to her again because of the shame.

After that undeniable, hope crushing rejection she had gone to her lover. She had been craving a brutal physical release that would erase any feeling but unfortunately for her it had not come.

For the first time he had taken her with gentleness. That one moment along with their first time together, the night of wedding, the first scare and so many more in-between had confirmed it for her.

He loved her. Unfortunately for him, her love was only reserved for one man.

She stood at the window of her apartment and watched him enter his car. Today she had ended the six year farce by telling him something that would break his love for her.

She had told him of the fact that she had found herself pregnant and that after a quick decision had decided to abort the child. She had expected an explosion of some kind but that hadn't come. Instead his eyes which had usually held back deep expression were laid bare. Instead of breaking his love for her, she had broken him instead.

That was his payment for having her body for the past six years, for changing the rules and falling in love.

She placed her hand on her still flat stomach knowing that in the months to come it would swell with child.

She would have something of her own to love unconditionally and to be loved unconditionally as well.

AN: This is a continuation of Blood Red and Misery Black, by A Dirty Little Secret.


End file.
